


love is the best sensation

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2019, M/M, anyway fuck season 8 of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: The first time Keith does it is a surprise to them both. It maybe shouldn't be, since there's so much about the Galra that they both don't know, but Keith swallows Shiro down a little too enthusiastically and almost chokes in surprise. So there’s that: Galran omegas don’t have a gag reflex and Krolia tells Keith that’s normal. Omegas need to be able to eat as much as possible and not having a gag reflex means they, if necessary, can swallow larger prey.That’s not as sexy of a thought, honestly, and Keith looks a little bit green after the conversation so they don’t bring it up again for a while. Shiro doesn’t care. They do everything at Keith’s pace, more or less, so if Keith doesn’t want to talk about it then they won’t talk about it.





	love is the best sensation

The first time Keith does it is a surprise to them both. It maybe shouldn't be, since there's so much about the Galra that they both don't know, but Keith swallows Shiro down a little too enthusiastically and almost chokes in surprise. So there’s that: Galran omegas don’t have a gag reflex and Krolia tells Keith that’s normal. Omegas need to be able to eat as much as possible and not having a gag reflex means they, if necessary, can swallow larger prey.

That’s not as sexy of a thought, honestly, and Keith looks a little bit green after the conversation so they don’t bring it up again for a while. Shiro doesn’t care. They do everything at Keith’s pace, more or less, so if Keith doesn’t want to talk about it then they won’t talk about it.

The only problem with doing things at Keith's pace is that Keith is all or nothing. At first, Shiro thought it was an omega trait because the only other omega he knows well is Pidge and Pidge is the same way. There have never been many omegas at the Garrison, which some people used to think is because the stress would be too much for them. Personally, Shiro thinks that some alphas are just too convinced of their own superiority over omegas.

Regardless, Keith's “all or nothing" behavior isn't actually an omega trait. It isn't even a Galra trait, according to Krolia, it's just a Keith trait. That means Shiro's only mildly surprised when Keith pulls him off duty with a sense of determination and leads him back to their barracks. It's not actually surprising in the sense that it's happened before and Shiro almost expects it whenever Keith shows up to wherever he's currently working. It's just surprising in the sense that Keith doesn't often broadcast what he's thinking so Shiro is constantly surprised by him.

“I did some research,” Keith says. His fingers work Shiro’s uniform open, nimble and easy in the way that Shiro’s come to associate with Keith. “So I think it’s time for a practical exam.”

“A practical exam?” If anyone else said it, Shiro would think they meant to be sexy. With Keith, Shiro’s almost certain he means that literally. “What for?”

“I’m going to blow you.”

That’s all the warning Shiro gets before Keith is dropping to the floor and doing exactly as he said. Sometimes Keith’s straightforward nature is endearing, and other times it’s mildly disconcerting. Even after knowing Keith for some many years, it still sometimes catches Shiro off guard.

He’s not complaining though, especially because Keith’s dedication to getting things _right_ means that he’s learned all the best ways to bring Shiro right up to the edge and then ease off. Once, on a rare day they were both completely free of responsibilities, Shiro let Keith blow him for literal hours so he could “practice.” He has a feeling that this won’t be any different. Sometimes Keith wants to have sex so they can have sex, and sometimes Keith wants to have sex so he can have _better_ sex with Shiro.

“Easy,” Shiro says. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair gently as a reminder. Keith has a bad habit of biting off more than he can chew. “We have time.”

Keith doesn’t respond directly, but he does stop trying to skip several steps in what he’s doing to get to whatever he actually wanted to test. Instead, he slows down his movements and focuses on Getting Shiro fully hard. It’s not difficult, really. Shiro’s body is, at this point, attuned to Keith. Their scents have changed since they formally bonded, once everything was slightly less crazy, and it means that Keith’s mere presence makes Shiro’s body want to respond.

“That’s my omega.” Keith doesn’t thrive on praise like some omegas, but he still enjoys it. It’s evident in the way his scent goes faintly pleased, and Shiro responds in kind. “You’re so good for me.”

Even before they’d technically gotten together, back when Keith had just been a fierce but beautiful omega, he’d been good for Shiro. In some ways, Shiro thinks that maybe this is the conclusion to everything they were back then. Maybe that had been what Adam saw when he complained that Shiro would never have time for him.

Shiro’s so lost in his own thoughts that he misses when Keith relaxes his throat and eases all the way down Shiro’s cock until the tip of his nose brushes against Shiro’s skin. Keith swallows, and Shiro’s mind goes absolutely blank. That’s the trick of Keith: he can seem very serious, but when he puts his mind to something he always accomplishes it. Apparently, his research paid off in this instance because Shiro’s never been with anyone who’s managed to take his entire cock in their mouth—Adam had been talented, but humans aren’t built to take an alpha cock down their throat. Galran omegas, apparently, are.

“Keith,” Shiro says. It’s choked, almost incoherent, and Shiro can smell the pleased smugness coming off of Keith. “_Keith_.”

Keith pulls back just enough so it’s easier to breathe, his chest heaving with the effort of remembering how to breathe, and Shiro tries to form a single coherent thought that’s not _I love him_ in any of several different languages. He’s stopped from trying when Keith eases back down his cock again, swallowing several times in quick succession, and Shiro’s doesn’t even have time to warn Keith before he’s coming.

When he’s cognizant again, Shiro looks down at Keith, who looks absolutely _wrecked_. There’s come dripping down the corners of his mouth and he’s panting like he still hasn’t recovered, but he looks and smells utterly pleased and Shiro can’t stop himself from brushing his fingers across Keith’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I loved you first.” Keith turns his head, nuzzling against Shiro’s palm. “I love you best.”

Privately, Shiro doesn’t think that’s true but he won’t argue the point with Keith. It doesn’t matter, in the end: they have each other and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't make a blood pact this year but i did spend the entire rest of the year writing a very long and involved fic instead of doing anything more productive with my time like idk. preplanning anything about this year's kinktober.
> 
> whoops.


End file.
